What Happens
by Prologue
Summary: Lemon. When Akari's friends push her into a pair of handsome men that results in the most pleasurable night of her life she never expects to see them again. They all learn what happens in the city doesn't always stay in the city. ChasexAkariXGill rawr!
1. Chapter 1

_I have put a lot of time and effort into this fiction, trying to make it as perfect as possible. I'm still unsure of it...but I'm happy enough with the results to post it for the world to see. This is my first stab at a threesome sort of lemon. I'm scared of my mind and how it works sometimes. lol_

_Warning!: This is not appropriate for children or those of the child like mind. This is a fully fledged threesome lemon! That means boyxgirlxboy sex! I do not want to be at fault or held responsible for corrupting an innocent mind. This is the workings of a very deranged mind. _

_Don't say I didn't warn you..._

**What Happens...**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>She groaned as another shot was placed before her, the dark haired bartender winking not so subtly at her as he cleaned out a glass from the other side of the bar. They had been at the bar since it was still light out and though they had started out slow, the group of rowdy women had quickly picked up on their alcohol consumption as the day turned into night and were all being the stereotypical, attention craving group of single drunk women you would normally see at a bar.<p>

Only one had really taken her time up until this point and was only feeling a slight exciting buzz. Though they had offered to buy her her rounds. Sure, she would take them up on it once she felt up to it. She was feeling rather nostalgic at the moment, spinning the little decorative umbrella in her pina colada drink that she had been sipping on for the last five minutes.

She had lost her job. She barely had any money left in her savings. She was broke. Might as well make the most out of one of her last nights in the city, or at least that was what her friends kept repeating to her.

_You need to go out with a bang!_

_This night is going to be a night to remember!_

_The greatest night of your life!_

"Akariiiii!" One of her friends sang out, wrapping a sluggish arm around her and rubbing their cheeks in a irking sort of way. "Girl, you better down that shot I just bought you! Lighten up! Have fucking fun! That's what tonight is all about!"

The brunette smiled at her friend weakly before grabbing the large shot of who knows what and downed it in one gulp. She instantly knew what it was just from the sweet taste of the liquor. Soco, without a doubt it was Southern Comfort. Her friends meant to knock her on her ass by the end of the night. She probably wouldn't even remember who she was. Just fucking awesome.

"You need another drink!" The girl cheered.

"Maybe in a little bit..." She muttered in return as her throat and chest burnt from the strong shot.

"You need to loosen up some times. You're such a tight ass all the time. It's no fun... All work and no play makes Akari a dull girl you know."

"Did you seriously just steal that from The Shining?" She deadpanned.

"Mayhaps... but seriously Akari! You need to go out there and have some fun! Lets go dance or play beer pong...or something!"

Beer pong didn't sound so terrible...

"You know what she needs?" Another girl called loudly from two seats over, leaning towards the two and smirking suggestively. "Akari needs to get laid!"

"What...?" Her face dropped into a blank stare.

"Yup! You heard me! You need some man loving! You need to be thoroughly jumped and romped! Some fun fun fun between the sheets! Some-"

Akari's eyes widened as her friend continued shouting loudly over the music of the bar before finally diving across the lap of her blond friend, causing said blond to shriek loudly then giggle hysterically, to smack her hand over the others mouth. She glared daggers at the giggling girl and hissed, "Alright alright, we get it Chelsea."

There seemed to be understanding in the long haired brunettes azure eyes, so she pulled away and Chelsea let out an irritated sigh, staring down at her drink for a moment. Her face leaning on her hand as she gazed at the liquor in thought. Akari sat up straight in her chair, staring down at her own fruity coconut drink. She leaned forward, sucking some of the tasty alcohol from the long pink straw. As long as she had this pina colada in front of her, she didn't care about the obnoxiously drunk girls around her, she was in heaven.

"But seriously, how long has it been for you Akari?"

The girls eyebrow twitched slightly out of her irritation and she gripped the edge of the bar before turning to look at the brunette, a fire in her chestnut colored eyes. "I don't see why that's any of your business!"

"Oh come on Akari!" The blond finally muttered out, her eyes flashing into a glare at her friend. Claire had always been the closest to Akari, she knew her better then the others. She guessed you could call her a best friend, or the closest thing to it. They had also known each other the longest, the other two they had met in the office that they all worked in.

But in a few short days, Akari would no longer be employed. She would be packing her bags and preparing to leave town for a new life, a new home way out in the middle of no where. She wouldn't know anyone...she would have to start her life all over. And in a way, that was what scared her the most.

She had seen a brochure in a newspaper she had bought on her way home from work yesterday, the day she had been given the news that she was being shit canned. She had planned on looking in the classifieds and seeing if there were any openings for any jobs, but when she had unfolded the black and white print paper it had slid out and onto the floor.

**~Wonderful Ranch Brochure~**

"**A wonderful life on wonderful Waffle Island awaits you..."**

That sounded like it was just what she needed. A wonderfully new life...

Maybe it had been some weird twist of fate but the picture on the cover had caught her eye instantly. It was a well drawn picture of a beautiful island, the bluest ocean water surrounding it and a cloud free sky that included a sun smiling down warmly, and she bent over and picked it up with a need to know what was inside. A curiosity.

It didn't take much longer for her to decide she needed to call the number that was listed, that she needed to speak to this 'Hamilton', that she needed this new sort of life. The moment she got home, she was dialing the number on the brochure. Her purse thrown carelessly to the floor, newspaper on the couch all but forgotten about the moment they left her arms.

An older man's voice had picked up on the opposite end. "Pleasure to speak to you! This is Mayor Hamilton of Waffle Town, you have called the real estate line how may I help you?" He had a velvety voice and she could vaguely hear the twinkle of youth in it. There was an eloquence, like he had lived his life as an upper class citizen. But most of all, it was joyful, full of an enthusiasm like she had never heard before. It was...endearing.

Sighing, she looked down at her hands awkwardly, lacing her fingers together as she muttered out quietly, "T-two years..."

"Two years!" The long haired brunette exclaimed, smacking her hand on the bar in front of her. "How the hell have you lasted two whole fucking years? Bartender can you get my friend another shot please of whatever she had last time? She needs to get shit faced right this instant!"

"Sure thing." He only said in reply, a smirk on his handsome face before walking towards the other end of the bar to make her shot and take more orders.

Akari groaned and ran her hand down her face in her irritation. "It's not that bad guys. Plus you know...I just don't do that...not with just anybody anyways. I haven't been with anyone since Tony...I just haven't had the time."

"Either your an angel from heaven or you have sex toys somewhere." Chelsea replied, her face blank. Her strong words made Akari flush, she could feel her face heating. Chelsea was gorgeous...and she knew it...and she liked to have sex. Akari supposed she couldn't blame her, it was just annoying when someone else judged you on your own personal choices because it didn't match theirs.

With sex came love for Akari, they just went hand in hand. It was a plain and simple motto that she went by. She didn't want to have meaningless one night stands or be thrown aside after a quick romp. She wanted there to be feelings involved, deeply attached feelings.

"I might. But you'll never find them." She smirked at her friend. A shot was placed nonchalantly in front of her as she was speaking.

Claire went to open her mouth when a third brunette bounded over to the group, her cheeks stained pink and a wide grin plastered over her face. "Oh my gosh you guys! Why didn't we come here more often? This place is so much fun! The guys are so nice! There was this one guy, right? Well, he offered to help me into the bathroom when I had to pee! And then he asked me to dance! Then...and then his friends wanted to dance! So we were all dancing! They were sooo nice!" She gushed.

"Were they hot?"

The pig tailed brunette stared at them for a moment, a finger going to her lips in quiet contemplation and her eyes went distant. Two of the three seated girls waited in anticipation, leaning towards her as the third seemed to take a sudden interest in her fruity drink. Fact was, Akari could care less. Regardless, minutes seemed to stretch into hours before she grinned drunkenly and shrugged. "I don't remember! Isn't that silly?"

Chelsea shook her head, "Tina listen, we have to get Akari seriously laid tonight. You know how long its been since she's had sex? It's been fucking two-"

"Chelsea! Come on guys...I'm really not interested in that sort of-"

"Shut up and down your shot, hussy."

Akari pouted but did as the glaring cerulean eyed girl told her to and picked up her next shot of Soco, downing it quickly and feeling her head beginning to spin.

"Why don't we look for her then if she's going to be shy?" Tina suggested, an innocent smile playing at her lips. Tina was sweet, and a little air headed, but sweet. She was the type who refused to let a friend down, she was always there and would do anything for a friend in need. She had a big heart in her little body and Akari supposed that was what she loved about Tina the most. The fact that she was the type of person who would save a kitten from a tree or give a homeless man five dollars.

A devilish smirk rose over the other two girls faces. Those two on the other hand... "That is a brilliant idea Tina! You always have been reliable."

She smiled, "I try."

Akari slammed her head onto the bar as her three friends began to scan the bar. They were pointing and gasping and conspiring and they were being very drunkenly obnoxious about it. Every now and then they'd think they found a perfect man but either he had a girl with him already (which Chelsea was fine with) or was gay (which Chelsea was once again fine with) or plainly looked much less attractive once he turned his face. Some they just didn't think would be good enough for their Akari. At least she could count on them for that, they wanted top quality man for her.

Akari thought they were finally giving up on their mission to torture her when one of her friends gasped, slapping her hand on the bar. The noise of the impact was ringing in her head when her friends words hit her hard like a ton of bricks.

"Oh look at that guy! Now **he** is _hot_!" Chelsea, the boy crazy one of the four smirked, nodding her head over towards the other end of the bar. "The peach haired one in the white button up. Uh wow Akari...I think he's actually looking at you..."

"Nah..." Akari replied. This had to be a scheme of hers, Akari waved her friend off as yet another Soco shot was placed in front of her. "And you guys are trying to kill me." She muttered, taking the shot and downing it.

"Well you're the only tipsy one here. That's no fun at all. You're being a total buzz kill Akari." Tina sighed before looking over to where Chelsea had pointed out the peach haired boy and her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. "Holy fu-" She cleared her throat and giggled nervously. "You're right Chelsea...but the blond boy next to him is absolutely gorgeous. Way too pretty...they just don't make guys like that anymore..."

Akari's eyes snapped up, a sudden curiosity twinkling in them. "What?"

"Oh, so _now _your interested?"

"Well Tina puts it much more eloquently..."

"Yeah yeah...whatever, over there you loser. Another Soco? Yes? I think so? Maybe two and then over to meet the hotties!"

So two more Socos were ordered and moments later two more Socos were placed in front of her. The girls cheered her on while she downed both shots and warmed her entire body. It tingled her to her very core and made her feel slightly light headed before Chelsea stood up and pulled her off of her bar stool. "He's still looking at you you know. I think his friend is looking now too. Go on and get them tiger!" She growled out before shoving the stumbling girl forward and towards the seated boys.

"You really think this is such a good idea?" Claire muttered to her as she returned to her stool, watching the brunette stumble off.

She shrugged in response, a sly smirk growing over her face. "What's the worse that can happen?"

If only she knew.

Akari turned her head back to glare at her three friends, all three grinning madly and waving her off or giving her a thumbs up. The only thing that she could register in her mind at the moment were two simple words.

_Why me...?_

She took a few steps forward as she scanned the general direction of the bar the other three had been gaping at only moments before. Her eyes meeting a pair of intrigued violet eyes. When she realized that they belonged to the man that her friends had been ogling at, she felt her entire face grow hot. He was actually staring at her! No, he was ogling _her_! But why the hell would he be ogling her when she had Chelsea and Claire around her. They were gorgeous, Akari saw herself as pretty darn plain.

She didn't have Claire's long flowing bleach blond hair and sun kissed skin. She would never have Chelsea's beautiful cerulean eyes. Her hair was cropped short and a bland chestnut color. Her eyes were tacky boring old brown, not even remotely a pretty brown. Just brown...like dirt. She couldn't do this, there was no freaking way in hell. This simply just wasn't her. Her heart was hammering so hard in her chest she thought it meant to burst out.

This was madness, insanity, but at the same time she couldn't stop her legs from moving forward. She wanted to meet them, she wanted to be near them. Her body was going haywire and there was nothing she could do about it. It was growing hyper sensitive to every little thing around her, making her hairs stand on end and a tingling sensation swell through her. With the mix of booze and a sudden need sparking in her, a curiosity fueled her and drove her on.

Each timid step in her black mary-jane pumps was becoming bolder and her hips began to sway in the short dress that Claire had forced onto her before they left her apartment. She wasn't sure if her mission was to befriend them or seduce them anymore. Her head was beginning to get funny, it was spinning and it was almost nauseating.

The way his eyes burned into her own, it made her feel like he was looking through her, it seared her, and made her feel even more vulnerable. If she hadn't drank those shots, she wouldn't have even gotten out of her seat and now she was make slow but steady steps towards these two men. The other was draining the last of his beer, the 'gorgeous blond'. Or so he had gotten the nick name from her friends, and God he was just that.

She was almost there, so close now, and all the people and the noises of the bar around her were fading into nothing as she stopped at the empty stool right next to the peach haired man. She didn't sit, but placed her hand against the bar, using it as support. He was now drinking from his own foamy mug of beer. He set the drink down roughly and turned to her, a lazy smirk plastered across his face.

The other tilted his head and was now looking at her too, his sea blue eyes staring at her. Though his eyes didn't hold the same fire as his counter part. He just seemed curious, but the peach haired man next to him seemed...enamored.

Akari was suddenly at a loss for words. The only sound she heard, the only sound in the world, was her beating heart.

The peach haired one rested his chin in his palm waiting for her to say something, when she didn't he tilted his head curiously. "Hm?" It was all he said, it was short and simple and strangely enough it had her face erupting in a flame of heat. She had to avert her eyes to her hands as she interlaced and unlaced them in her embarrassment. She had been gawking at him like he was some sort of eye candy.

_Oh...my...God... they were right._ She thought to herself, gazing between the two with widened eyes. _They are extremely attractive..._

"Hi." She muttered in embarrassment, unable to meet the attractive face of the peach haired one at first but only a moment later she lifted her chin and gave him a small smile. He was staring at her expectantly with those burning eyes, and it was too much. Her heart was squeezing in her chest and her lips began to tremble.

"Hey..." He slurred out, leaning back on the stool slightly, his eyes never leaving her face.

And she was looking at her hands again, all that sexy motivation all but evaporating with his smoldering gaze. She began to fiddle with the jewels that were around the skirt of the black dress. "I'm Akari..." She muttered out.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you over the noise. You'll have to speak up." His voice radiated the confidence that she lacked and it was written all over his handsome face as well.

"I saw you guys from over there!" There was more confidence this time as she thrust her thumb back to where she had been sitting and where her friends were probably still sitting and practically leaning out of their bar stools in anticipation. "I was just wondering...were you staring at me? My friends seemed to think so."

His smirk only widened, and what he did next made her gasp loudly, face flushing deeply. His hand was under her chin, cupping it and pulling it closer to his own face. The blond next to him turned slightly, curiously to see what exactly his more confident counter part had planned. This was supposed to be a fun get away for them. He had needed a get away and has needed one for quite some time now. He hadn't expected anything more then drinking and maybe a little gambling.

Not that he was complaining...

His ocean blue eyes widened as his friend began to speak, his voice deep and low. "Seeing as how I am thoroughly drunk I will answer your question honestly." He said softly, and despite the rowdiness of the bar around them Akari heard every word crystal clear. "From the moment I saw you...I haven't been able to take my damn eyes off of you."

And then his mouth was on hers, and it had her brain shutting down and her entire body stiffening but it was not unpleasant in any way. He tasted like beer but she was sure alcohol was strong on her tongue was well. Her eyes closed slowly as she stood there motionless, allowing this perfect stranger to kiss her harshly. One of his hands still roughly gripping her chin while the other snaked around her back and pressed her closer to him.

It had been so long since she had been kissed that she nearly melted against him despite the fact that she didn't even know his name. That was the last thing on her mind right now, the only thing that mattered in the moment was how good his hands felt on her and how amazing his soft lips felt pressed against hers. He nibbled her lower lip before pulling away, and in his eyes were burning so deeply that she knew at least one of the two possible missions were completed.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Throwing all caution out the window, a smirk rose over her own face, "Do I fucking ever."

It really hadn't taken long after that for the three to hit the streets and find a cab to take them back to the hotel that the two were staying at. Akari had been crammed in between the two handsome men and she was once again fiddling distractedly with her dress, her face flaming. The peach haired man was placing feather light touches across her thigh while the other gave her a small smile, his ocean blue eyes seemingly interested and intrigued by the way the night had panned out.

"We're not from around here." It was the first thing he had said. His voice was thoughtful, cool, airy in a way. He spoke as if he thought out each word long before he spoke them. There was a certain arrogance to his voice, a sauciness that she hadn't heard in the other ones voice. It did however lack the confidence and the fire, the need that the others had. "So we have a hotel, its alright. Nothing that special if you don't mind."

She could only shrug in response. Until they pulled in front of the hotel that he claimed was 'alright.'

"This is a five star hotel..." She deadpanned, her face falling into a blank stare. _Alright my ass..._

He only shrugged in response as he lead the way, the other ushering her forward.

The three stumbled into the hotel room as the door swung open roughly. The peach haired man was already in the process of pulling the skirt of her dress up her thighs while the blond tossed the keys on the small rectangular table against the wall. He seemed slightly hesitant and uncertain of what to do next but the other nodded his head in a 'get over here' sort of fashion.

And then the blond was behind her, and she felt his hands lightly press to her exposed thighs. The combination of his warm hands and the cool air conditioning of the luxurious hotel room causing her to shiver visibly.

The one in front of her was still pulling her dress up, hands fisted in the dark material and she looked over his shoulder and through the window of the suite. She couldn't meet his smoldering gaze, she felt like if she did that she would becoming completely lost in it.

His thumbs were lightly caressing her sides as he slid the dress up and he leaned forward to nip at her jaw line. It wasn't affectionate or passionate...or anything that she had been used to in her past relationship. It was rough and harsh and full of such an intense need that she had never realized there could be in a person.

And now her dress was completely yanked off her form, revealing her ample breasts and the curves of her pale body to both of their gazes, one hungry and the other still uncertain. It seemed between the two the red head would lead and the blond would follow. Really, it didn't matter to her. Nothing much mattered except for the hands that were exploring her every curve. She had followed them without knowing their names or where they came from...without knowing a thing. But that was the curse, the consequence of drinking far too much alcohol in one night.

She didn't care.

When an index finger trailed lazily over her sensitive nipple she couldn't help but to gasp and arch into the violet eyed man who only chuckled in response. Her nipples were already peaked, swollen, and begging for more. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle just one of these men, but two...she might just die. Quite literally be plunged into such a insane amount of pleasure that it would result in death. Granted it would be the most amazing death that she could dream of.

She wondered if anyone had ever literally died from pleasure before.

With just the small amount of sanity she had left, her voice squeaked out breathlessly. "A-Are you sure?"

They were both silent for a moment, the only thing she could hear in the large room was her labored breathing. The blonds hands were moving up her hips, fingertips just barely brushing her skin as he seemed to pick up some of his wits. The smooth hands moved higher and higher until they cupped her breasts, squeezing them causing her head to fall backwards and onto his slender shoulder.

The other's hands were simultaneously making their way down, running over her smooth stomach and stopping above her swollen jewel like clit where pubic hair would have been if she had not shaved it. His lips curved up into that same shameless smirk she had seen him wear many many times in one night and he dipped down, lips barely grazing the shell of her ear as he whispered something that made her face flush and eyes widen.

"You know what they say, what happens in the city stays in the city."

Oh, if only things were truly that simple.

* * *

><p><em>I know I'm evil and demented...leaving it at such a cliffy. Don't shoot me you got a little lime! Next chapter I will kill myself trying to force out the lemony threesome goodness. I must have fretted more over this chapter then I have anything in my freaking life!<em>

_Special thanks to my beta, Naty17, you are awesome!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am not dead! This chapter was simply a hard hump for me to get over…no pun intended of course. It took me months to write the first four pages and I have agonized over this like there is no tomorrow. But overall once more, I am thrilled with the result._

**Disclaimer: Though I cry about it sometimes, I do not own Harvest Moon. That is all Natsume.**

**What Happens**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Her mouth was on him. She couldn't believe her mouth was on him. She has barely done this with Tony and she had been with him for three years. However, this complete stranger had already coaxed her with an infuriating ease to the couch and down on her knees.<p>

She was embarrassed far more than she had ever been, fumbling with his belt and the zipper of his dark pants as he had just sat there with his arms stretched across the back of the couch and watched her with dark eyes.

It had almost been unnerving.

And now his head was reclined back, deep violet eyes sealed shut in complete satisfaction. His hand was cupped gingerly around her head, fingers entwining with her short cinnamon locks of hair and tugging only in the slightest.

To her right now, there was never a more beautiful sight. And the sounds that left his slightly parted lips, the gasps and groans… She had never wanted anything more.

Of course that could just be the alcohol talking…

Regardless this was the rawest form of lust she had ever felt.

_Ever._

In her entire _life_.

She wanted, no she_ needed_.

Tongue swirling as best as it could in her clumsy haze, teeth lightly scraping, and mouth sucking brought out a loud guttural groan from the man that made warmth spread through Akari like a wildfire. It spurred her on to suck harder.

A small, needy moan of her own escaped her throat timidly, causing him to jerk forward slightly as it vibrated around him. "Fuck!" She heard him groan out a swear through gritted teeth.

So intent on bringing this man pleasure, so deeply involved with what she was doing, and so drunk she had forgotten that the two of them weren't alone. She had forgotten only up until the moment when she heard the rustling of clothes and felt a second hand in her hair, running through it before a thumb lightly smoothed down the shell of her ear.

Her eyes, half lidded turned to look at the blond who had pulled his own hardened length from his pants and was now stroking it with one hand while the other danced across her skin in a pleasurable, tingling sort of way. He stroked his fingers down her shoulder at a speed that completely opposed the hand he was stroking himself with. The tantalizingly slow motion continued down her arm, over her elbow and to her wrist, causing her to shiver…

Then his hand was on hers, pulling it gently from the couch that she had been gripping and replacing his own pumping hand with it. The feel of his hardened length under her hand had caused another small moan of approval to leave her lips causing the seated man to grip her hair tighter.

Hesitating for only a moment, she began to stroke over him in a slow pace as her mouth continued to plunder the man before her. The blond's other hand came down to rub soothingly over the back of her neck as if he was trying to rub out the tension received from giving oral.

She peaked an eye up and found herself as equally captivated by the blond. His eyes were closed and his forehead creased in deep concentration as he tried to sooth her aches. He looked less tense then earlier, more eager and willing for this silent agreement that the three had to continue. His apprehension had all but vanished.

A soft sigh escaped her as she reclined into the massaging hand and allowed her tongue to roll over the swollen tip of the other's hard erection.

She wasn't sure how long she had been stroking and sucking and fondling. Her pace had changed from tantalizingly slow to eager and quick many teasing times. She hummed, she licked, massaged, rubbed, moaned and it was driving her near insane.

Everything was still fuzzy.

Akari's head was spinning.

It was all happening almost in slow motion.

Then the hand gripping her hair tightened and she was yanked from the erection that she had not only been happily sucking at, but greedily. Wide brown eyes met hungry violet. They said everything and nothing.

_I want you._

_Let me have you._

_Now._

And then she lost her grip on the other man as she was yanked forward hard and against his hot body, chest bumping chest, noses brushing, sexes grinding.

Warm breath mingled as her wide eyes stared in shock into his darkened pair. She was stunned, too stunned to move or struggle. Hell, she didn't even want to struggle. Her own need was building by the second, pooling inside of her and lighting a new kind of spark in her.

Something wonderful. Something unfamiliar and unpolished. All she knew was that she needed this.

She wanted to be taken. And now.

Her hands were bracing his shoulders and she shuddered, suppressing a moan as he reached a hand forward and flicked a finger over a dusty pink nipple. His movements were slow and deliberate and she knew his plan was to drive her to the brink of insanity and back.

His other hand slid over the skin of her neck, ghosting to her shoulder which he gripped before he pulled her closer and closed that almost invisible gap between them.

The first time that he had kissed her it had shocked her. The first time he had kissed her had melted her to her core, but this kiss…this kiss down right burned her inside and out. It was hot with lips, tongue, and teeth that were pressing and scraping and burning her alive.

The first time he had kissed her she had been too stunned to even respond before the warmth of his lips were leaving hers. This time she damn well was a willing and active participant. All caution and doubt thrown completely out the window the moment those sinful lips were on hers at the bar. Nerves though, still simmered low in the pit of her stomach.

His hands were on her, touching her everywhere and leaving her skin hot and tingling delightfully in their wake. She didn't even know when his hand had left her shoulder to graze through the valley of her breasts and down her flat stomach but the delightful feeling that it sent through her made her not really want to care.

The other hand was now snaked in her hair, cupping her head and holding her to him. His fingers were lightly scraping over her scalp and she gasped into the kiss which only resulted in the man kissing her harder, hotter. His tongue was exploring parts of her mouth she wasn't even sure had been discovered before.

His hand was now grazing her waist, her thigh, trailing around to grip her ass.

And it felt so damn_ good_. She squirmed slightly at the sensations so desperately oversensitive to her body, so used to being untouched.

And then he was pulling her up so she was kneeling over him, his lips leaving her swollen pink pair to continue down her chin- her jawline- her neck sucking and nipping and leaving little love marks as he went along.

And the noises he was making. The groaning and the growling and the…

_Oh God…_

She was losing her mind, if it wasn't already lost.

This was an onslaught. This was heaven. This was sin.

This was madness.

And then he was pressing her down and she felt his head grinding against her sensitive center for only a mere second before he was encased by her. It was slow, it was deep, it was good. Her slickness made the impalement feel all the more exquisite.

Her eyes were closed and her head tossed back, fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders as he pulled her back up over him before slamming her back down onto him completely sheathed himself inside of her. He met her with a hard thrust, hips arching up and fingers digging into her thighs and a soft cry of pleasure escaped her parted lips.

His head dipped forward as he began at a slow and steady pace, mouth hovering inches over the sweet skin of her neck, taunting.

She grit her teeth together as his hands smoothed down the contour of her waist and to her thighs, lips now grazing her skin. His hips were rolling against hers in such a wonderful way she couldn't remember the last time something had felt so amazing, made her body feeling so unexpectedly heated.

That was until he released a hand from the hold of her thigh and she felt him make a motion with it. Through her dazed and lust blurred eyes she could see his violet orbs and they looked so full of lust and need, his brows though were raised in a slight inquisitive way.

And then she felt a weight on the couch next to her and the peach haired man's hand was back on her thighs and his fingertips were running down her legs slowly until he reached her knee caps before circling to trail back up to her hips sinuously slow. The movements of his hands reflecting the exact opposite of the arching of his hips which was picking up to a harsh pace.

There were hands in her hair and she gasp out as her head was turned back to the blond and away from the other. He stared at her only for a moment before his hands were sliding down her face in a gentle caress and he was cupping her jaw and pulling her towards him.

She couldn't look away from his alluring azure eyes that grew nearer with each painstakingly passing second…

Her lust filled brain was having trouble processing the deliberately slow movements.

What in the hell was he do-

Until his lips met hers.

_Oh…_

It felt nothing like his friend's kiss. It lacked the feral, selfish need. This kiss was softer and lighter, almost a ghost of a kiss as he brushed his lips to hers. It was almost like he was asking her for permission through the kiss, like he wanted her acceptance.

She would _not_ let him pull away so easily. Her tongue darted out and ran over his bottom lip before she bit down on it lightly and he groaned in approval, catching her lips harder with his own.

A sudden mouth clamped itself around her breast, tongue flicking over her nipple and she was impaled with one single harsh stroke that made her gasp into the blond's glorious mouth and arch her breasts forward subconsciously giving the peach haired man more leverage to her pale skin.

The blond took that moment to coax her tongue into his mouth before he sucked on it lightly and flicked at it. And then his tongue was in _her_ mouth. And he was thoroughly exploring the caverns like it was something completely foreign, completely new. A soft moan rumbled low in her throat and he hands fisted tighter in the others hair, causing the peach haired man to flinch as the blond's tongue swiped a sensitive spot on the roof of her mouth.

The kiss had turned from soft and uncertain to downright ravenous as hands explored her backside and gripped her ass firmly, lifting her and pushing her down onto the length that felt so wonderful pressed into her.

There were so many sensations that she could barely keep up. Hands were everywhere, mouths, and teeth. She shivered involuntarily and her swollen lips tingled as the blond pulled from the entirely too enticing kiss and slid his hand around her neck, holding her there for a moment before pulling her head down and pushing himself him so she would meet his own hardened erection.

She accepted it greedily, taking it into her mouth and beginning to give him the same treatment she had the other such a short time ago.

Akari was panting sooner then she knew, her cheeks felt flushed, and her heart was pounding at a rate she didn't even know existed. Her insides were lit with a fire that was coursing through her veins. The heat was pooling down at her center and the feeling was growing more and more intense with each long stroke. A hand went down to her sensitive nub, causing her to gasp and all the pressure that had been collecting slowly to build at an alarming rate. Before she knew it, between all the sensations, she was sent moaning and crashing into a sated heavenly bliss of an intense orgasm and she had to throw her arms out on the couch before her to prevent herself from collapsing onto the man seated before her.

The action had caused her to rip herself free of the blond's erection once more and now her half lidded, blissfully content eyes were staring into heated violet eyes that were far too close to her own. He had stopped the harsh pounding and his rolling hips had slowed to a stop. His erection was still throbbing and pulsing in her entirely too sensitive insides and the feeling caused her to shiver once more.

Before she could pick up what he was doing, his hands were on her upper arms and he was lifting her slowly from him and pushing her limp, trembling form into the blond. He said no words but the quirk of his eyebrow and upturn of his lips said it all.

Of course he was going to share.

The blond stared at him for a moment, seeming somewhat apprehensive before she rested her shaky hands on the couch before her and managed to support herself despite her apparent momentary exhaustion.

She wasn't even sure if she was still drunk anymore or if she was running off of pure adrenaline and a heated need she had never felt before.

But that uncertainty didn't stop her from placing a hot open mouthed kiss on his neck. This one seemed to need a little bit of persuasion from her. At this particular moment, she was out of her normal shell, she was more than willing.

Her lips slowly moved up his neck, nibbling and lightly sucking as she went along and she could feel as well as hear the low feral growl that escaped his throat.

She wanted another kiss, like the one he had given her earlier. It had warmed her entire body in a completely unexpected and not at all unpleasant way.

And he seemed so unsure of himself. And well, that would have to change.

Starting now.

She ran her tongue up from his neck to his jaw line where she placed a solid, hard nip before soothing the bite with her tongue. Her hands went down the expanse of his chest and glided softly over his thighs until they slid down over the couch and to his hands that were gripping the material as if his life depended on it.

Slowly, ever so slowly she pried his hands from their deathly grip and brought them to her chest. Her own hands pressing his flat against her chest and she could feel his thumbs pressing into her collar bone. She could feel the fast pace of his pulse through her fingers on his wrists. She could feel her own pulse through his hand over her heart.

Then Akari was pushing his hands down to cover her breasts, closing her small hands around his large ones so that he was cupping them.

His eyes flashed up to her, but no words were exchanged and she could see the heat in his gaze, the curiosity, the questioning. She managed through the thick haze of her lusty haze to give him soft and securing smile and that was all that he had needed apparently because next thing she knew his head arched up and he was taking her mouth with his.

And it was another one of those thorough, soft kisses that she welcomed fully. Her hands left his and trailed up to wrap around his neck as her tongue slid across his bottom lip, begging him for more. She gripped his hair tightly in between her fingers when he opened his mouth and nipped lightly at her invading tongue.

Oh yes, he was good at this.

_Selfishly_, so damn selfishly she wanted more.

She was pushing him back ever so lightly with her body, reclining him to sit against the couch as his friend had before him. Her own body followed his movements as she kneeled forward over him and settled herself into his lap.

His hands were massaging in gentle patterns over her breasts, thumbs flicking over the sensitive nipples and he slipped his own tongue back into her mouth to duel hers. It wasn't a vicious onslaught like it had been with the other man. It was more like a dance, a coupling, a meeting where he gave as much as he took.

Akari was falling into a deeper haze as one hand left a breast and his fingertips slowly glided over her skin, downwards, his movements ever so slow, torturously. His fingers brushed over the swollen pink nub just above her wet and willing folds and she gasped into the mouth, her body arching against him.

He hummed contently in reply before pulling away from the kiss, his eyes the same amount of dark as they were curious. If he was uncertain of his skill, or unknowledgeable on this particular subject he was certainly learning…and fast.

His head dropped and teeth were now scraping against her neck. She lolled her head almost in a boneless way to the side to allow him to continue the gentle ministrations on her skin. She shifted closer and she felt his hands brush against his chest, but that wasn't the only thing. She felt his erection slide teasingly along her folds and she had to suppress a throaty wanton moan as her entire body shivered and goose bumps flecked her skin.

Teeth gritting, she pulled herself from his embrace, the confusion in his eyes not going unnoticed before she turned around, placing her hands on his knees to keep her balance as her back faced his chest. His hands went to her waist, supporting her as she positioned herself over him. She could feel the head of his dick pressing against her and she was losing her will power to simply just fall onto him in one hard drive.

But she still had just enough…

She sunk down onto him, deliberately slow as she felt her back rub against the smooth expanse of his chest. And once he had completely and thoroughly invaded her, she could feel something delightful and wet on a sensitive spot behind her ear.

Tongue.

A satisfied, haughty moan ripped violently from her throat and she lifted herself over him and pressed back down before picking up her own smooth and even pace. Even in the darkness of the room, the moonlight being any sort of source of light, when her eyes met a pair of dark violet that were hot and needy for _her_ and her alone. She knew that no matter how she felt in the morning…in the long run she would not regret this night.

She closed her eyes, teeth gritting as the hands on her waist tightened and her thrusts were met with an equal amount of smoothness. Her nails dug lightly into the flesh of his knees and he made a curious sound, somewhere between a gasp and a groan.

Before she even had a chance to notice the feel of the cushion next to them sinking in there was once more a hand entwining in her hair and her head was pulled back. The peach haired man was on the couch, standing over her, eyes piercing hers with that same burning need.

He stroked a rough finger down her cheek and took her jaw in his hand. His other hand was pumping slowly over his length and he stepped closer to her before lifting his right leg and placing his foot on the top of the couch. She knew what he wanted without him even having to say a word, just as she took him back into her willing mouth.

There was a nip at her earlobe and her moan vibrated around the peach haired man's length, causing his hand to clench harder in her hair to the point where it stung. She ignored the feeling and continued to run her tongue under the sensitive flesh of his dick. Her fingers went to cup his balls and she heard him suck in a deep breath. Her eyes rolled up to find his own were closed in pleasure, his eyebrows knit together, and a slight sheet of glittering sweat was now visible on his face.

The fact that she was able to pleasure a man who obviously had experience in such a way filled her with a strange sense of pride and it warmed her in a new sort of way down to her very core. A new liquid adrenaline pumped free through her veins and she brought her free hand up to pump mercilessly at the base of him that she couldn't fit in her mouth.

He hissed, his body jerking forward somewhat and his eyes snapping open to stare down at her with a mixture of surprise and intense need. That look in her face fueled the fire all the more and it caused her to suck harder, to roll her hips faster.

A deep growl left his throat and his hand in her hair wrapped around to cup her neck viciously, and that was when it happened. He met her mouth with his own thrusts a few desperate times before spilling his contents into her mouth. Not really feeling like she was given much of a choice, she swallowed the warm salty stuff down.

Licking her lips teasingly, she stared up into the man's half lidded eyes. He looked exhausted but they still held that deep fire in them that made her shiver down to her very bone, and he fixed her with a very hot look that made her want.

Suddenly, she was pulled onto her side and the blond was pressing into her hard. A hand was wrapped around her waist, palm gently pressed into her stomach and long fingers splayed across her skin, fingertip dipping into her belly button only for a second, causing her to squirm at the feeling.

There was a mouth once more latched to her breast and she didn't have to look to know the source of the man kneeling over her and the feeling sent an electric jolt over her body. Her fingers delved into the wild hair of the man and her teeth gritted, eyes sealing tightly shut.

The blond's movements lost the fluid grace like motion and were becoming clumsy and desperate and then the other man's fingers went back down to the sensitive area just above her sex and he rubbed at it furiously as she sensed that this was coming to an end far sooner then she had expected.

She gasped as he raked a sensitive spot on her insides and that movement, that small movement was all it took for her to come crashing down on the waves of euphoria. It was intense, and left her body quivering and tingling. And surprisingly she felt whole, she felt wonderful and warm.

And then he was gone, she felt empty and she heard a strangled gasp as he came into his own hand, his breathing was heavy and his eyes were sated and half lidded. He looked content and for some reason, she was glad.

Exhaustion was slowly seeping in and keeping her eyes focused was growing more difficult. With much effort, she let out a yawn before letting her head fall onto the couch beneath her and her eyes began to close in her own contentment. She alone had one thought before she allowed the heavy weight of sleep succumb over her.

No, she would certainly not regret this night.

* * *

><p>She had woken up the next morning, in a large silken bed, an arm loosely draped over her waist and the slight pressure of fingers pressing into her skin. For a moment, she thought about struggling, she thought about escaping this bed that was clearly not her own and she thought about escaping.<p>

But then it all came back to her in a blinding flash.

Laid off.

Bar.

Drinking.

Hot men.

Threesome…

_Omigawd…_

She nearly buried her face underneath the silky comforter and peeked around. The couch had been taken over by the peach haired man who looking rather peaceful and more…childlike in his sleep then she remembered him looking the night before.

So that must mean…

Her eyes shifted to the man next to her and she found that she couldn't stop her eyes from softening at the look on his sleeping face as he held her loosely. His blond hair curtained around the frame of his face in a messy attractive sort of way and his lips were pressed together in a thin line.

Regardless, she had to get out of here before either of them woke up. She needed to get home, she needed to start packing, she needed to escape. And fast.

_Shit shit!_

She didn't even know their names. How sleazy could she get?

Lightly, she removed his hand from over her and when he stirred she was more than certain she had woken the blond up. He merely just pulled his hand back towards himself and wrapped both arms around the pillow under his head and squeezed it.

"Like hell I wouldn't regret last night…" She growled lowly to herself as she thrust her black pumps back on that had been placed by the door at one point after she had passed out on the couch.

Now she would have to do the walk of shame back to her apartment, still in that little black dress she had had from the night before. For a split second, she considered taking the peach haired man's black button up but she knew that would only raise more questions than she was willing to answer any of her friends.

Oh she could see it now; Chelsea was not going to let it go…

She would have a field day…

She was doomed.

* * *

><p><em>Finally I have managed to complete this insane act of well…insanity on my part. What a damn headache this was. This chapter was especially hard because I, for obvious reasons had to be vague and could not have there be any real emotions involved. It was more based off feelings and cardinal urges then emotions. I had a little trouble with Gilly at first but I think he came out just like I wanted him too. Hope you enjoyed.<em>

_Reviews do create creativity you know.  
><em>


End file.
